While innovations arise in many areas of everyday life, little has changed with regards to recipes and culinary instructions. Current tools for recipe delivery are typically naïve; they present recipes generally in a flat approach that provides bare-bone publications of information (e.g., printed materials, instructional videos, static webpages, or semantic searches), lacking in experience to properly meet the realities of day-to-day cooking faced by the ordinary consumer. Further, delivery of the recipes through these publications provide no insights to the cooking experience, such as food knowledge, nutrition, wellness education, meal planning, a better execution of cooking at home, or how to save money on meals. Some online cooking applications present recipes to the users based on various user preferences. However, these cooking applications are generally targeted to users of adult age range. These cooking applications are typically not child-friendly. The cooking applications offer minimum to none insight to children who are interested in cooking, or to parents who want to engage their children in cooking. Some of the cooking applications have user interfaces that are less-intuitive, complex and not user friendly, which can typically discourage a user from using the cooking application. Further, some of these cooking applications also lack educational features, that is, they fail to provide any educational information to the children.